Sweet Vengeance
by Maitekorra
Summary: Otani loses his girlfriend to Kohori and decides to get his sweet, bloody revenge. Rated M for the violence.


_'Let's just forget about this, okay? We can go back to how we were before,'_

A warm tear feel down Otani's cheek.

_'Changing your hair style won't make girls like you!'_

Lovely memories. How he misses her.

_'Otani... congratulations.'_

How warm her lips were. Another tear leaked out of Otani's eye and slithered down his cheek.

_'At times I wonder if he even likes me at all,'_

He felt as if he could have been better. He loved her... he could of proven it better.

The cold wind brushed Otani's hair as he slowly walked towards the town central, tears still streaming from his eye and down his cheeks. His tears splashed onto the icy sidewalk as he ventured on, in search of the restaurant Risa worked at... in search of that bastard who took her. Who took his beautiful gem, who took his heart.

_'Kohori,'_

What was so good about him?

_'Kohori,'_

Is it his hair? His eyes?

_'Kohori,'_

Is he treating her better than Otani did?

The teen sniffled and wiped away his tears as he saw the glistening restaurant doors. He shoved his frostbitten hands down into the pockets of his jacket and fondled the cold, sharpened knife awaiting Kohori's flesh. He wanted sweet revenge... sweet, sweet revenge. Vengeance is sweeter than he'll ever be, purer than his soul. To commit a mortal sin for Kohori, the bastard who took the girl of his dreams, the filthy brat who's undeserving of her? It was his pleasure.

As he reached out to open the door, he heard a muffled shuffle from his left. He looked over and saw Kohori dragging an overflowing garbage bag into the alleyway beside the restaurant. This was his chance. He streaked over in Kohori's wake and tightened his grip around the handle of his knife. He watched as Kohori dumped the garbage bag into the dumpster, stalking his prey's every move and holding the knife's shaft only tighter.

Kohori noticed a slim movement in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around and saw Otani standing there, his hands mysteriously buried within the depths of his pockets, his eyes oddly black and stone cold.

"Otani?"

He took a step closer and pierced into the younger teen's eyes with stoned eyes. The look Otani gave... his blood empty eyes made the atmosphere cold and rotten. Kohori saw through this look and hesitantly took a step back.

"Otani," The younger teen muttered, "Why... why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've come to collect," Otani muttered, finally whipping out the knife hiding in his pocket and giving a devilish smirk as it glinted brightly.

Kohori let out a soft gasp as his eyes widened. "Otani, what the hell..."

He quickly shuffled his step and turned to run, however, this attempt was fruitless. Otani's reaction was catlike and stealthy; He gripped the younger teen's collar and forcefully pulled him back, tripping him and allowing him to fall to the cold earth beneath them. With a loud thud, Kohori fell on his back and groaned in pain, his eyes only widening more as he watched the older teen tower over him.

Otani bent down and straddled the younger teen's lap, bringing the knife up to Kohori's lips to silence his panicked breathing. He skillfully streaked the knife down to his chest and ripped the uniform.

"I told you to stay away from her,"

He brought the knife up and readied his arm.

"And what did you do?"

A pained scream rang throughout the alleyway. Otani's arm had flexed and dug the knife squarely in Kohori's chest, allowing blood to spurt from the wound. He retreated the knife and brought it up again.

"You took her from me,"

He shoved the knife back into the younger teen's chest again, blood spurting uncontrollably from the wound. He retreated the knife again as a tear fell from his eye and splattered over the wound.

"She was mine!"

Otani repeatedly stabbed Kohori's chest with brutal strength. Kohori's screams were now muffled as he started to gag on the blood that was slowly blocking his windpipe. Warm blood splattered all over Otani's front and sleeve, a pool of blood now starting to spread over the cold floor of the alleyway.

Over time, Kohori's body went limp, his eyes still wide open and mouth full of smoldering blood. The older teen's breaths started to come out in wheezy gasps, the fact that he finally committed homicide sinking into his veins. Flames erupted inside of his heart; Risa was finally his. He brought the knife and admired it's picture, as it was now covered and dripping in Kohori's blood.

He brought the knife and licked the blood off of it, enjoying the sweet, irony taste it brought. His tongue was now covered is velvet blood, his mouth filled with the taste of Kohori. It was sweeter than he thought it would be. He got up and looked down at the mess; His clothes stained with blood, numerous stabs and stained blood on Kohori's chest, the floor around them covered in a pool of blood. He couldn't be happier.

_'Risa's mine,'_

His footsteps seemed to echo in the alleyway.

_'She'll love me once again,' _

He turned and looked back at the bloody mess, only turning back to the restaurant doors once the picture was beautifully embedded into his eyes.

"My work here is done."


End file.
